


Darjeeling

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodness gracious.” It’s all Erwin can think of to say when he pops in on Levi one day, barging unceremoniously past the closed door of the bathroom because they’ve long gotten past the point in their relationship where the bathroom’s privacy doesn’t mean too much. </p><p>It’s habit, really, so when Erwin shoulders open the bathroom door to wash his hands after a long day at work and one too many brushes with public transportation, he isn’t expecting…well, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darjeeling

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr prompt from peach_oniisan: Can I request moriya as a prompt or is that too cheeky?

“Goodness gracious.” It’s all Erwin can think of to say when he pops in on Levi one day, barging unceremoniously past the closed door of the bathroom because they’ve long gotten past the point in their relationship where the bathroom’s privacy doesn’t mean too much. Levi’s shaken open the crinkled pages of the morning newspaper sitting on the toilet while Erwin takes a shower, Erwin’s patted aftershave onto his cheeks while Levi pushes past him to spit a mouthful of toothpaste foam into the sink. It’s habit, really, so when Erwin shoulders open the bathroom door to wash his hands after a long day at work and one too many brushes with public transportation, he isn’t expecting…well, this.

Levi gawks at him in the mirror. Erwin gawks directly back, his gaze flickering down, up, down again.

“I…can explain, it was just something I wanted to try out, it looked comfortable,” Levi starts babbling, faintly, but Erwin shushes him. Getting over the initial shock is easy. Getting over the arousal that starts to thrum heady in his bloodstream is not, and his mind, exhausted from ages spent working through client spreadsheets and crunching numbers, starts to drift hazy to other thoughts of what he and Levi might do in the following moments.

Levi’s grip is white knuckled on the granite countertop. A blush spills across his face and begins to crawl down the slender column of his neck, as quickly as a lecherous grin sparks over Erwin’s.

The half of Levi that Erwin can see in the mirror looks nothing short of young working professional just having come home from the office, a charcoal grey dress shirt with its collar falling open to reveal the smooth hollow of his throat, the buttons slightly undone and the fabric just this side of creased after a long day. The half of Levi cut off by the countertop is something else, and Erwin drinks in the sight with glee.

His lower half is encased in strips of lace that look far too filmy to be substantial, a dark sapphire shade that has Erwin thinking of the ocean, of midnight skies with banks of puffy clouds spread out like dollops of whipped cream spilling from the confines of the fabric. God, he wants, wants to cup the firm mounds of Levi’s cheeks in his hands, and he almost does had Levi not looked on the verge of gnawing the swell of his lower lip into a pulp. A tiny black bow rests at the start of the cleft of his ass, and Erwin swallows, his throat rough as he wonders if the front is equally as glorious as the back. He is sure it is, but that doesn’t stop him from all but begging Levi to turn around and let him see him.

He is still hesitant in his compliance, but when he finally does manage to face Erwin, Levi is overjoyed to find that the look on Erwin’s face is nothing short of rapturous.

The lace and satin in the front stretches delicate over the swell of his hipbones to hug the bulge of his cock, which has begun to twitch with interest under Erwin’s tender scrutiny. Three more tiny black bows decorate the waistband, and the crotch of the lingerie cups his balls with satin fingers, the criss-cross of lace patterns swirling over milky skin to tease and tell of what remains underneath.

“God, you’re – I just –“ Erwin is lost for words, but the eagerness in his eyes betrays him, and his zeal tickles its way into Levi’s bloodstream and infects him with curiosity. What would it feel like? He wonders to himself, even as his fingers reach up of their own accord to wrap themselves around Erwin’s silky tie and tug him down for a kiss. Erwin’s hands wrap around to cup Levi’s ass in his palms, and Levi shivers a moan into Erwin’s mouth as his fingers knead at Levi’s skin, lace and satin and soft all around.

They don’t need explanation for this, not when Levi is herding Erwin out of the bathroom, sloppy kisses landing all over Erwin’s neck and the line of his jaw, not when Levi is pushing Erwin back towards their bed until they flop down onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs and fabrics. One of Levi’s bare knees nudges its way between Erwin’s thighs to rub against the insistent bulge and press of Erwin’s cock straining against the confines of his slacks, and, without breaking their kiss, Levi’s fingers dart down to undo the button and fly of Erwin’s pants, fishing out his cock, hot and weighty in the palm of his hand, to a symphony of Erwin’s groans and ragged breaths.

He gives Erwin one stroke, two strokes, three, grinning as his fingers dampen and Erwin’s hips tilt obligingly into his grasp, but that’s all he manages to do. Erwin flips them over suddenly, with a dexterity that Levi isn’t expecting, and all too quickly he finds his shoulder blades pressing into the mattress, Erwin’s knees spreading his own apart. Erwin scrabbles in the nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube, and pops it open too quickly in his eagerness, staining over the sheets, and Levi has half a mind to snap at him had Erwin not been pulling the crotch of the panties aside and rubbing slicked fingers over him, patient strokes until the muscle blossoms against the pads of his fingertips and he can slip one, two fingers in as though they’ve never belonged anywhere but there.

Erwin stretches and scissors his fingers inside Levi, working him open while his other hand all but grips bruises five-fingered into Levi’s right thigh. Moans and whimpers spill from Levi’s mouth as Erwin curls his fingertips into his prostate, and he arches delicately into the touch, fingers curling white-knuckled into the sheets.

“Christ,” Erwin whispers in awe, eyes glazed and fingers pumping only half-heartedly now as he watches a damp spot darken at the front of the lingerie. It’s all but holy, all but irreverent, and suddenly Erwin’s patience is gone.

He tugs his fingers out of Levi unceremoniously, kissing away the whine that follows, and squeezes a slick of lube into his palm. Erwin wraps his fingers around his cock, aching like a bruise between his thighs, and Levi holds his breath in anticipation, his gaze tracking every leisurely stroke that Erwin grants himself, firm grip, a light twist, a thumb rubbing across the head, and then Erwin’s fingers are back at the silk and lace again, pulling it to the side.

The head of Erwin’s cock nudges at Levi’s entrance, blossoming beneath the touch, and Levi squirms, already on the brink of orgasm.

He isn’t nearly stretched enough, but the burn of it flares into ecstatic fulfillment as Erwin slots himself neatly inside. The lace stretches tight over Levi’s cock, the tease more obscene than a show could ever be, and Erwin reaches a hand down to pet at Levi’s flesh through the fabric. Levi tosses his head back into the pillows, a choked whine strangling in his throat, and tries to ground himself as Erwin strokes into him with smooth thrusts that have Levi gritting his teeth every time.

“You’re so pretty,” Erwin breathes, wrapping his hand fully around the bulge of Levi’s cock. The damp fabric and the heat of Erwin’s hand are almost too much. “Look at you.”

Levi forces his eyes open to look, and he can only imagine how debauched he must seem under Erwin’s touch. He cranes his neck, straining to look down at how his thighs are spread around Erwin’s waist, at the way Erwin’s flushed cock presses in and emerges, rosy and flushed, at how the panties, all but ruined now, frame everything in blue. Erwin thumbs at the leaking head of Levi’s cock through the silk and lace, and Levi can’t keep his eyes open as he lets himself fall back into the sheets with a sob.

It was a gamble, certainly, but Levi thinks himself quite clairvoyant as he thinks to the pink bag he’s stuffed into the shadows in his side of the closet, containing four more pairs of lingerie in different colors.

He comes like this, convulsing in ecstasy as he paints the fabric with pearls. Erwin groans, leaning down to bite kisses into his neck that Levi will curse at him later for, and, much to Levi’s surprise, pulls out. He watches through bleary eyes as Erwin reaches down to quickly wrap a hand around himself, thrusting into the tight circle of his fist as he works his way towards completion, dribbling come over the front of the lingerie with a sigh of satisfaction before flopping down onto the bed beside him.

“So,” Levi murmurs after a moment, when he’s gotten his breath back and his tongue working again, “I gather you liked it.”

Erwin doesn’t take his head from the pillows, but his hand makes its way over to pat tenderly at the softening bulge of Levi’s cock through the lace and silk. It's as good an answer as any.


End file.
